Sarafan Stronghold
(1996) (unnamed) (2001) (named) |appearances = • • }} The Sarafan Stronghold was a major building in Nosgoth, situated on the southern banks of the Great Southern Lake, it served as heaquarters of the Sarafan Brotherhood in the Sarafan era and would later be used as the central base for Moebius's Mercenary Army in the Pre-Blood Omen and Blood Omen eras. The fortress witnessed much significant Nosgothic history before being abandoned to Demon attack in the'' Post-Blood Omen era'' . The Stronghold was first glimpsed in cutscenes in ''Blood Omen'' and was a playable location in ''Soul Reaver 2'' and ''Defiance''. History Presumably built at some point during the course of the Sarafan crusades in the ''Sarafan era'' , the fortess would become the main headquarters of the Sarafan Brotherhood and meeting place of the Circle of Nine during the same period, with the Circle able to command Sarafan troops on the battlefield via visions that appeared in a basin in the Circle's gathering room. At the height of the crusades of the Sarafan Brotherhood, the Sarafan planned an assault on Janos Audron's Retreat, believing that Janos' death would lead to the entire Vampire bloodline failing. Intending to kill the Ancient Vampire and remove both the Heart of Darkness and the Reaver blade several of the Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors were sent to Janos' Retreat to carry out the deed. This act brought terrible vengeance upon the Sarafan order as both the Wraith Raziel and the first Turned Vampire Vorador infiltrated the Sarafan Stronghold and began devastating attacks on the Stronghold. Vorador reached the Circle's Gathering Room and slaughtered six of the Pillar Guardians, as well as inflicting a humiliating defeat upon Conflict Guardian and protector of the Circle Malek. At the same time, Raziel's path through the Stronghold had enabled him to recover the Reaver and, made virtually invincible by the blade, Raziel was able to murder the remaining Warrior Inquisitors (including his former Human self). At the conclusion of his visit, Raziel would learn of his destiny to become the captive spirit within the Soul Reaver and a paradox aided by Kain would change history, temporarily postponing his fate. Though losing most of their command structure due to the vengeance of Raziel and Vorador (and with their highest ranking warrior disgraced), the Sarafan order was able to continue operations in the Sarafan Stronghold for some time afterward, with Moebius apparently leading the order. Some years after the legendary assault on the fortress, Kain would return to the Stronghold attempting to find what had happened to Raziel. Nearly five centuries later in 50B.B.O.(20B.K.) , the stronghold would once again be in use by vampire hunters, this time by Moebius People's Army. By 100A.B.O.(130A.K.), the fortress was abandoned and derelict, the Demon hunters , not taking up refuge here, likely because of the high Demon population in this area The Sarafan Stronghold was the point of two Paradoxes . The first occurred when Raziel expressed his own free will and refused to kill Kain in 30 B.B.O.(0B.K) The second was when the now still living Kain helped postpone Raziel’s inevitable absorption into the Soul Reaver by forceably removing the Reaver from Raziel’s chest. Design and Layout The stronghold is a large stone keep that was protected on its north side by the Great Southern Lake which freezes over during the winter while the rest was surrounded by forest. the stronghold had a main entrance that could only be opened from within unless curiously, one possessed the Light Reaver that could also activate the Time Streaming Chambers. The Stronghold was also likely built around the existing entrance to the Light Forge. Guardians Memorial Chamber (Circle's Gathering Room) SR2-SarStronghold-GuardiansMeetingRoom.png to be added Cloister (Courtyard) SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardClose.JPG SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardWide.JPG Courtyard (Defiance).jpg to be added Sanctuary (Sarafan Cathedral) SR2-Stronghold-ChapelClose.JPG SR2-William'sChapel.PNG SR2-JanosChapel-HoD.PNG Sarafan stronghold (Defiance).jpg SR2-MoebiusStatue.png SR2-Moebius Statue2.png to be added Chapter House (Sarafan Memorial Chapel/ Ouroboros Room) SR2-OuroborosRoomClose.JPG SR2-OuroborosRoomWide.JPG to be added Moebius' Chamber to be added The Tower The Tower (Sarafan Stronghold).jpg to be added Notes Though seen used by Humans throughout it's appearances, there are hints that the Stronghold may be an older construction; The fortress is engraved with Light Crystals that can only be activated with energy bolts from the Light Reaver, as well as a high balcony that’s only accessible to winged creatures; along with the unknown origin of the Lovecraft's Diary seen in ''Defiance'' ;some fans have taken these facts to suggest that the ancients had a hand in the building of the stronghold, although this is never confirmed and Sarafan inscriptions in the building masonry may confirm Human architects after all. Catacombs (Sarafan Stronghold).jpg|catacombs (Defiance) Sarafan stronghold (Defiance).jpg|Sarafan stronghold (Defiance) Courtyard (Defiance).jpg|Courtyard (Defiance) Torture room (Defiance).jpg|Torture room (Defiance) Sarafan flag (Defiance).jpg|Flag Stronghold (Defiance).jpg|Stronghold (Defiance) Sarafan stronghold prison cell (Defiance).jpg|Prison cell Sarafan insignia (Defiance).jpg|Sarafan Insigna SR2-OuroborosRoomClose.JPG|'Ouroboros Room' (SR2) SR2-OuroborosRoomWide.JPG|'Ouroboros Room' (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-ChapelClose.JPG|Raziel in the Chapel (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardClose.JPG|Courtyard (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardWide.JPG|Courtyard (SR2) The Tower (Sarafan Stronghold).jpg|The Tower (Defiance) SR2-William'sChapel.PNG|William's Chapel (SR2) Light Crystal.jpg|Light Crystal in the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2) Sarafan Stronghold.jpg|Sarafan Stronghold Def-SStronghold-ExternalBridge-ILemay.jpg|External bridges (Defiance) Category:Places Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Stubs Category:Soul Reaver 2 Locations Category:Defiance Locations